


Rimm'it

by Sildurin



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, And the other, M/M, Masturbation, Needy Keith, Rimming, body starved, hole kink, in this one way, like… very slighty, mentioning of other paladins, my god is this a tag?, slight mentioning of other paladins and castle members
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 08:48:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17362826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sildurin/pseuds/Sildurin
Summary: After thinking the whole day of each other, they decide to revive the last night. Shiro wants to appreciate Keith's body by rimming him.





	Rimm'it

**Author's Note:**

> When you go over a scientific paper and read rimming instead of riming.. Those things sure are hard to read. Oh dear, word pun, was't intended… (And I still left it here, sigh..)
> 
> I'll probably never write in present again. Ughhhhh...

Shiro couldn't think of anything else this day. It already started in the morning  when he woke up and his first gaze fell onto Keith 's bare back in front of him. It 's a cute back, only neck and shoulder exposed and an old sca r visible.  Yet the skin was so soft and pure, belonging to this pliant body w hich had writhed underneath  Shiro while moaning his pleasure o ut of himself  during  the last night.

Shiro sighs as he ran through this memory but didn't dare to touch Keith. It must be quite early and it's been a long and wonderful night. Shiro wanted to grant his boyfriend some more resting time since he knew how spent and wrecked Keith's hole had looked after they were done despite from the whole appearance anyway. Shiro'd wiped Keith's body with a wet cloth and laid him down to bed where he'd gone to sleep quite fast. 

Shiro  stood up soon, giving Keith some  more  time  for himself  but also since he  need ed to clear his head.  His mind wandered back to  those echoing sighs and moans  which had escaped  this little mouth of his boyfriend because he 'd made him feel this good. 

***

The day went on pretty normal. After Shiro took a cold shower and Keith woke up, they went down to get some food goo. Following this, they needed to repeat some tests on their lions since Pidge installed some new sensing features. After this was done they also wanted to test it in real life. It took quite some time for the paladins to drive around the castle – somewhere in space – getting used to those new radars and noises the sensors made.

"I think we get a hang of it!" Lance shouted and Shiro sighed when he finally understood how all the new stuff worked in the fully. Pidge knew best of course. Hunk had helped her to figure out how to set the new system into the lions and it was always quite interesting to see them both at work, searching for solutions hand in hand.

Finally the  l ong hours  of flying and testing and annoyed grunting when something wasn't still  quite  right  were over and  Shiro couldn't believe that he  didn't think of anything naughty in the  p ast few hours.

Now, everything was back though.

***

Shiro return s to his room,  locks the door, and slip s ou t off his armour.  The castle was  relatively far from any  nearby  galaxy since they needed some range to  manoeuvre.  O ther systems might have interfered. Pidge and  H unk were already back at work, trying to adjust the sensors to possible interferences after Keith had pointed this out. 

Shiro flops himself on his bed and closes the eyes. He's exhausted but he feels some ideas in the back of his head. He watches his memories and nearly feels Keith's moist and soft skin below his hand as the pictures pass by in his head. He clutches his fingers and shakes the head. There was no way Keith would let him do those things again. He thoroughly did him half the night. He definitly would be too exhausted as well, especially after this long day of training. 

Maybe he should just do it himself and go to dinner after?

Shiro hesitates but he sees no other way to release this feeling growing inside his lap and stomach. He'd felt satisfied last night and Keith would always make him feel so. But he couldn't get the sight of a naked and lasting Keith out of his mind.

Slowly Shiro slips his fingers underneath his shirt and pulls it up, revealing his abdomen and firm muscles. He strokes them, moving further upwards to fondle his nipples for a while. He already notices his dick growing between his legs. Actually he wants to take his time but doesn't care that much either way. One hand still on his chest, he moves the other down and yanks his under-armour-pants over his ass as much as possible while laying down. His dick springs free and the cooler air welcomes it suddenly. Shiro breathes in and felt a stutter already, making him to catch his breath properly. He touches the base of his dick slowly and wraps his fingers around to straddle himself a bit. He doesn't want to come yet.

He wait s until he relaxe s again and start s to str o ke up until he reach s the tip, leaking precome already. He smear s the liquid  over his hand  and  his dick to make everything slippery and  takes a former grip of himself. He slowly stroke s  his dick, getting faster bit by bit. He was alone so he let out a sigh and a gro a n eventuall y, knowing nobody would watch him pleasuring himself. His memories flip back to Keith and he  swallowed hard as he remember s the smile Keith g ave him just before the smaller man  had  c o me over  their  stomach s .

Shiro ' s lap  feels suddenly  hot  and the pressure  in his groin is  gone,  leaving  his hand wet and sticky .

He wait s a while to calm down before he  stands up and  heads  to his bathroom to clean himself  up .

***

When  the time for dinner  comes , he couldn't  look Keith  into the eyes  at first. He 's kind of embarrassed to  have  jerked himself of f while thinking of his boyfriend ' s smile. But he love s him. He love s him so much that he  doesn't care.  He wants to show Keith everything there is of him and of Keith. He wanted to share all  they have.

" A re you okay?"

Shiro turn s around. He was so distracted by his thoughts that he didn't recognise that Keith approached him.

"Ye-yeah, yes! I'm fine! Thank you, Keith," he stumbles. He's glad that Keith was a kind and caring person and would kiss him right now when they wouldn't be in the middle of dinner preparation.

" Y ou look better than midday," Keith sa ys ,  his voice  growing with worry.  He reaches out to touch Shiro's arm slightly. 

"I did? No, I'm fine. Just... Thinking to much."  Shiro's skin turn s hot where Keith touches him. 

"You tend to do that often, y'know?" Keith gives him his soft smile again as he touches now Shiro's chest, stroking very slowly so that nobody would recognise.

" S hould I help you to not do that anymore?"

" Y ou don't like me thinking?"  Shiro lift s a brow, half a smile on the lips. 

"I do," Keith sa ys . He  bites his  lower lip, seeming undetermined what to tell. " B ut... You didn't think much last night, right?" he whisp ers. " M aybe this  and that ...  h elped?"

Shiro lifts now both of his brows in surprise and worry. "Are you sure? Last night was... long. And not long ago as well."

"I  _ am _ sure,  Shiro . So?" A d e termined look appears in Keith's eyes. Shiro knows this look and also that Keith has this idea in his head  he  will not let go off . 

Shiro grins and Keith gives him this smile again to which Shiro came to not an hour before.

" S ure,"  Shiro replie s happily. 

***

While having dinner, Shiro couldn't really concentrate on dealing his food. He coughs several times, takes a sip of his water to cover it and hopes that he won't blush. Keith knows why though.

The paladins, Allura and Coran part after, leaving for their own chambers or labs. Shiro waits patiently in his own room before he returns to Keith's some time later as they agreed to.

Keith sits cross-legged on his bed, a soft smile turns on his lips as he sees Shiro entering.

"Close the door, yeah?"

"Sure," Shiro does as he says. He watches Keith shortly before he moves to the bed and sits down on it's edge.

"I'm a bit surprised. Like... Normally there is some time in between to... Let the body get back to a normal state."

"That's a nice way to say, Shiro." Keith laughs. Most of the time Keith bottoms but they'd changed quite often so far. Keith seems to prefer this way though.

"Sorry. I just... I couldn't get you out of my head and tried to release this want in me by myself but... Its still not quite enough."

Keith lifts a brow. He scoots closer and puts his arms from behind around Shiro's neck, pressing his body against the big man's back.

"And how did you do it?" he asks innocently while touching Shiro's outer thighs with his knees.

Shiro chuckles helplessly. He turns his head to look Keith in the eyes, watching the stars in the endless universes around the pupils.

"Y'know, I had hands and time before dinner." He jerks his shoulders.

Keith laughs quietly. "I see."

"You're really attracting y'know? Besides, I didn't want you to feel responsible for me."

"Shiro." Keith puts a hand on Shiro's cheek, moving his jaw lightly so that they look directly at each other. "I'm your boyfriend and I like you so much. And since I do that and did all the stuff from last night... I feel pretty much responsible to make you feel good and further, to make you come if you want to."

Shiro needs to laugh and nods. Keith gets a point there, even though it sounds strange to hear this to be said in words. "Thank you, Keith. I accept your offer. But I will also return the favour." He presses a small kiss on Keith's nose before nuzzling his own in Keith's neck. "I love you, Keith."

Keith smiles, his eyes shimmering. "I love you too," he murmurs against Shiro's cheek, pressing his face onto the warm skin. "Can we start now?"

"Gotten needy so fast?" Shiro smiles as he shifts his head, caressing Keith's chapped lips with his fingers.

"Not quite, I... I thought of you the whole day." Keith makes a hesitant face, as if he wouldn't want to tell the truth. 

"And you didn't say anything?" Shiro asks with eyes wide open.

"You did too!"

They stare at each other before busting into laughing.

"Okay, okay, we need to talk more." Shiro states, touching Keith's face again.

"Definitly," Keith whispers.

They look at each other with growing excitement, until Keith approaches his boyfriend and presses a soft kiss to his lips. Shiro responds with the same carefullness, touching only the lips slowly. Then he recognises Keith's licking tongue so that Shiro parts his lips, letting Keith slip his tongue inside of him. Shiro mimics him and while he holds Keith's head in position to kiss him even deeper, he shifts and pulls Keith into his lap. Shiro feels two strong arms wrapping around his waist, touching his stomach through the shirt and moving upwards over his broad chest, lingering on his nipples which are still a bit sensitive. Shiro lets out a small moan resulting in Keith breaking away and looking at his man askingly.

"You did even that?"

"What do you expect? I had some time on my own. I was needy." Shiro laughs quietly while jerking a shoulder. "But please, move on, Keith."

The smaller man smiles and leans into another kiss again, licking into Shiro's mouth and sucking on his tongue and lower lip. Shiro lets himself sink onto the bed, pulling Keith half on top of him.

While their mouths are occupied with sharing saliva, their hands touch each others bodys vividly. Keith's fingers slip eagerly underneath Shiro's shirt and lift it up. Shiro wraps one arm around Keith's waist, pressing the warm and slim body closer to his own, the other hand cups Keith's cheek, stroking his warm skin and moving forwards into the long dark hair, grabbing slightly to release a soft moan from Keith.

Their kisses deepen, become hot and long. Shiro could lose himself again and again in touching Keith's lips with his own, pressing wet skin against his boyfriend's.

Keith pulls Shiro's shirt now up to his neck. Instead of the expected coolness, Keith's body radiates enough warmth to cover Shiro with it.

Also Shiro becomes eager to yank off Keith's clothes. All at once would be best, he thinks to himself. Shiro sits up and presses Keith slightly down, kissing him while doing so. When he breaks apart Keith watches Shiro getting rid of his thin shirt, tossing it into the far corner. After this he helps Keith to pull up his shirt as well, letting it fall to the ground beneath the bed.

As Shiro wants to turn back to Keith, he feels a hand grabbing his cock lightly. He lets out an unvoluntary moan. Shiro looks down and sees that his erection is clearly visible through his pants. Keith's fingers touch the tip which is leaking through the texture already. Keith's gaze was full of innocent interest and his mouth hangs open while he strokes down the thick and throbbing length through the clothes.

"K-Keith... I will... Ahhh, fuck!" Shiro groans.

Keith concentrates his movements on the tip which gets wetter and wetter with each slow stroke.

Before Shiro could come for real, he grabs Keith's wrist and sighes, waiting for some seconds to calm himself down again.

Keith looks up to him like an unknowing and innocent kitten, not understanding why he wasn't allowed to make the big man come.

"Not yet, Keith. First it's your turn." Shiro smiles softly and strokes Keith's jaw and cheek with the other hand. "You did so great last night, I would like to appreciate you some more for this."

"How?" Keith asks. Shiro hears himself swallowing.

"First, off with the clothes!" They settle again and remove each others pants. Both of their erections are now set free, showing how much arousal they feel by kissing.

Shiro lets his gaze run over Keith's slim body, formed with strong muscles yet keen features. There are some scars, some smaller, some bigger. The hair is like black feathers, running over the thin neck. Glimmering eyes were watching Shiro, waiting for more stuff to be allowed to do to his boyfriend.

Shiro leans forward, touches Keith's shoulders with both of his hands, and presses the strong man down on the bed again. Keith lifts his head to kiss Shiro and Shiro was eager to accomodate. He positions himself halfway over Keith, to not crush him, and reaches down one hand between them while still kissing Keith.

Shiro's hand is big enough to grab both of their dicks, starting to stroke them slowly. He presses his thumb on Keith's tip, making the man moan underneath him.

"That good?" he asks and Keith nods. He breaks away from the kiss, breathless and swallows hard. Keith eyes are closed, enjoying the movements Shiro's hand is doing while Shiro watches him, pressing gentle kisses on nose and temple.

"Shi-Shiro..." Keith sighs suddenly. "The back... too."

"Got you."

Shiro shuffle s himself upwards  so that he could stroke them but also reach further down to touch Keith' s hole, still a bit puckered from last night. Shiro went s on slowly, not wanting to hurt Keith.

"Shiro," Keith wriggles impatiently under Shiro. "Please, inside."

"Not yet." Shiro kisses Keith deep, getting only a half response. He intensifies the pressure on Keith's dick, focusing on the sensitive tip. Keith moans deeply until he cries out, shooting his come into Shiro's hand and over his own stomach.

"Good boy," Shiro mumbles, kissing the exhausted and panting man under him.

He gives Keith a good rest before he scoots his hands softly around the half limp body, turning it around so that Keith faces the mattress.

"What are you doing, Shiro? You haven't come yet. Let me..."

"Later, Keith. First it's your turn."Shiro throws a glance to his cock, which still aches to be touched. His plan isn't really helping himself but he wants to make Keith feel good.

He lifts Keith's legs upwards so that the small ass positions into the air, showing the reddened hole in its fullness.

"It feels weird, Shiro. Let me suck you off."

"Later." Shiro presses his hands on Keith's ass cheeks, massaging them firmly. Keith sighes and as Shiro stroke down the thighs down to the knee and up again, Keith lets out a moan, getting the feeling of it.

Shiro sees the used hole twitching and smiles. He leans down and positiones himself right before it. He pulls the cheeks apart, careful not to be too quick. He wants to be tender to Keith and especially his hole before wrecking it once more. 

Shiro scoots his face closer and starts to press the tip of his tongue against the entrance. He starts to lick carefully and soft against the sensitive flesh, releasing a surprised sigh from Keith who tries to catch enough breath before Shiro puts more pressure in his touch. He licks slowly at first before starting to kiss around the hole and the hole itself, appreciating everything it had done for him. Shiro sucks, licks and kisses and makes Keith becoming wetter and softer the longer he does it.

Shiro listens to the soft moans, getting deeper and partly hoarse already, while he strokes the thighs with his hands, taking his other hand to fondle Keith's dick. The smaller man gets harder which each stroke Shiro does. Soon enough fresh pre-come leaks onto the mattress. When Shiro recognises it, he leaves the thighs and searches for the bottle of glimmering space lube they bought the day they went to the space mall, just the two of them.

He pops it open and takes some onto his fingers. Then he lets some droplets fell into the cleft of Keith's ass. He slowly smears the lube which has a purple glittering tone over the soft hole. Keith relaxes into the touch, his hole twitches only once in a while.

"Shiro, please. Use your fingers." Keith demands suddenly, wiggling his ass and shoves it Shiro nearly into the face.

"Okay, okay. I was just about to get started." Shiro chuckles about the impatience and gets back to his work. He caresses the hole outside, strokes the muscle and finally scrapes the deep red entrance itself. He inserts his first finger. Keith tenses at first, but soon relaxes further into the touch. He is so soft and wet that Shiro could already add another finger, thrusting in and out, letting Keith moan in front of him. He curls his fingers, pressing against one side to find Keith's prostate as close as possible. When he hits a knot inside of Keith, he felt his boyfriend tightening, but only shortly.

"There," Keith exhales. "Do that again. Shiro." 

Shiro swallows hard, hearing his name breathless panted into the mattress, pleading for more.

"As you wish, my boy," is everything he could respond. He gets excited to hear Keith being in this state already. 

Shiro curls his fingers again, putting strength into it and keeps thrusting a bit harder but not hard enough to make Keith come. Just before he thinks that his boyfriend is close he withdraws his fingers.

"Shiro, what..." Keith asks but then he feels Shiro shifting. 

Shiro sees a visible shiver running over Keith's spine, showing that the smaller man realises that Shiro's aligning with him.

"Yes, Shiro," Keith manages to say, catching his breath again. "Oh god, please, fuck me."

"I will," Shiro responds grinning. He strokes Keith's head and takes some dark strands in his hand before pressing his fingers on Keith's back. The other hand moves to lift Keith up, pressing his ass against the tip of his cock.

Keith's so soft that the hole sucks him basically in. Shiro's proud about his thorough work. He starts to sink down into his boyfriend who's still tight but so wet.

"You take me so well, Keith."

Keith moans, his hands and arms spread around his head. He literally presses himself on Shiro's dick, making the big man startle.

"Not so fast." Shiro grabs Keith's hips, stopping his movements. He slowly moves deeper, penetrating Keith centimeter wise. It takes time until he's buried in Keith's prepared hole. Shiro grabs his boyfriend's hips once more and pulls Keith further away and onto his dick again. The big man thrusts with a calm speed at first. He listens to Keith's moans and groans as the pressure in his own dick got less. The sound of skin slapping against skin fills the room, next to Keith's sounds of pleasure and Shiro's grunting. Shiro wraps one arm around Keith's waist and searches for his cock. He grabs it, stroking it firmly, getting faster to match with his thrusts.

"Hnnn, Shiro, there!" Keith cries out when Shiro finds the prostate and starts to keep up slamming against it over and over again until a shudder runs through Keith's body, releasing everything which had bottled up over the day. 

Shiro pulls out and sighs on the sight of the mess he made out of Keith. The slim man's a whining and trembling mess now, the hole wrecked one more time, the stomach full of his own cum. Shiro turns him around and caresses his sides, stroking the cheeks and presses little kisses on his temple. He tries to ignore his own still throbbing dick and focuses on the relaxing Keith.

When Keith blinks his eyes open, he sits up and moves towards Shiro, pressing the bigger man down. Keith seems exhausted but eager. 

"Keith, I'm fine. I can do that myself," Shiro tries to assure his boyfriend, but Keith doesn't listen. 

"Not again," Keith mumbles. He's still a bit out of himself but he's focused enough to lay both hands on Shiro's thighs, approaching Shiro's thick dick, waiting to be appreciated as well.

Keith doesn't mind tasting himself and the space lube as he takes Shiro's length in his mouth, kissing and sucking around the shaft in his hands.

It doesn't take long for Shiro to come. The sight alone is anticipating. He buries one hand in Keith's dark hair while her tries to find a hold onto the mattress with the other.

When he finally, finally reaches the sweet pleasure his cock desired, he lays his head back into his neck and lets out a long moan.

Keith sucks him through until he swallowed each drop Shiro's dick had to spend. Then they both flip back onto the bed, satisfied with themselves.

For some minutes only their panting could be heard while they try to find back their breaths.

Everything left is the feeling of satisfaction and sticky cum spread everywhere on their bodies and the mattress.

"Bath?" Shiro asks exhausted. He shifts his head and watches that Keith's eyes are already on him, a worn out smile hanging on his lips. "Yeah," he says, his voice hoarse from his cries and moans.

"You feel okay?"

"Fine," Keith mumbles. "You?"

"Better than before," Shiro chuckles. "You wanna go now or rest a bit more?"

Keith frowns as he thinks about it. "Rest," he says quietly.

"Alright." Shiro's okay with resting and sighs contently. 

"And Shiro?"

"Hm?" He throws Keith one more look. 

Keith smiles. "Bother carrying me?"

Shiro laughes softly. "Can do that."

Keith's eyes shimmer and a tender smile forms his lips even more beautiful.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://sildurin.tumblr.com/)   
>  [writing blog](https://cheesy-sheith.tumblr.com/)   
> 


End file.
